


battle mission

by stillskies



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud trains with Zack. This isn't what Cloud had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle mission

He’s pretty sure that this is a bad idea, but Zack is charging forward, completely unaware of Cloud’s concerns. All that’s left is to follow behind the SOLDIER, so that’s exactly what Cloud does. Except, he spends more time watching Zack’s back than the bullets that are flying toward him.

It occurs to him as another bullet narrowly misses his head that perhaps he should focus on the battle scenario. After all, it’s not everyday that a mere infantryman is allowed to train via SOLDIERs’ resources. He pries his eyes away from Zack’s back – which, Cloud admits very privately, is _very_ nice and muscular and clearly defined in the black shirt that Zack is wearing – and focuses on the training session.

Not that it matters, he thinks bitterly a moment later as he tumbles gracelessly to the ground in an attempt to dodge the bullet aimed at his chest. He quickly scrambles to his feet, dodging another bullet – this one aimed at his arm – and dives into the next zone, where Zack is waiting for him.

He takes the proffered hand and stares up at a smiling Zack. 

Zack ruffles Cloud’s hair and grins. “Nice dodging there, Cloud!” 

Cloud wants to snort and ask where, exactly, but nods instead and tries to inconspicuously bat his head further into Zack’s hand.


End file.
